Robert Carlyle
|IMDb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001015/ |Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Carlyle }} Robert Carlyle is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the dual role of Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin. Biography 'Early life' Carlyle was born in Maryhill, Glasgow, the son of Elizabeth, a bus company employee, and Joseph Carlyle, a painter and decorator. He was brought up by his father after his mother left when Carlyle was four years old. He left school at 16 without qualifications and went to work for his father as a painter and decorator; however, he continued his education by attending night classes at Cardonald College in Glasgow. 'Career' Carlyle became involved in drama at the Glasgow Art Centre at the age of 21 (having been inspired by reading Arthur Miller's The Crucible), and subsequently graduated from the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama. In 1991, he and four friends founded a theater company, Raindog (which is now primarily involved in television and film work), and guest-starred in The Bill. The same year, he starred in his first movie, Riff-Raff, directed by Ken Loach. In 1994, he played the gay lover of Father Greg in the film Priest. Carlyle's first high-profile role came as murderer Albie Kinsella in an October 1994 episode of Cracker, opposite Robbie Coltrane (in which the character killed no fewer than five people, including the character DCI David Bilborough, played by Christopher Eccleston). This highly acclaimed role showcased Carlyle's pure intensity. Shortly after his appearance in Cracker, he landed the role of Highland policeman Hamish Macbeth in the BBC comedy-drama Hamish Macbeth. The series ran for three seasons, from 1995 to 1997. In 1996 and 1997, he appeared in the two most high-profile roles of his career to date: that of the psychopathic Francis Begbie in Trainspotting, and Gaz, the leader of a group of amateur male strippers, in The Full Monty, the latter earning Carlyle a "BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role". He also starred with Ray Winstone in the 1997 film Face. Carlyle played the senior Malachy McCourt (father of author Frank McCourt) in the 1999 film adaptation of McCourt's first memoir, Angela's Ashes, the arch-villain Renard in the 1999 James Bond film The World Is Not Enough, and a cannibalistic soldier in the 1999 Ravenous. Carlyle appeared in the 2002 Oasis music video for "Little by Little". He played Adolf Hitler in the 2003 miniseries Hitler: The Rise of Evil. In 2006, he played the villain Durza in Eragon. Then, in 2007, Carlyle played one of the main characters in the film 28 Weeks Later. He also played the lead role as a marine engineer, attempting to save London from total devastation, in the disaster film Flood. That year, he also portrayed the role of Father Joseph Macavoy in the film The Tournament. In 2008, Carlyle narrated a BBC audiobook version of The Cutting Room. That same year, he was cast as Dr. Nicholas Rush in the television series Stargate Universe. His involvement has been described thusly, "As team fights to survive, Dr. Rush (Carlyle) works to unlock the mysteries of the ship and return the group home, but evidence of his ulterior motives soon arises." Carlyle was touted by the studio as the "leading role" in the project. In December 2008, Carlyle appeared in 24: Redemption, a television movie of the popular series 24, starring alongside Kiefer Sutherland. In 2009, Carlyle appeared in a long-form commercial for Johnnie Walker whisky, titled "The Man Who Walked Around The World", that showed Carlyle walking down a path and talking for six minutes in a single long take. The ad took two days to film. The director, Jamie Rafn, afterwards referred to Carlyle as an "utter genius". He voices the character of Gabriel Belmont, and his counterpart, the immortal Dracula, in the video game Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, released in 2010. Beginning in October 2011 Carlyle portrayed the dual role of Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold in the ABC fantasy-drama series Once Upon a Time, shot in Vancouver, Canada. 'Acting style' Known for his commitment to authenticity in roles, Carlyle has often altered his lifestyle and physical appearance to better understand a character: before playing a homeless character in Antonia Bird's Safe, he went to live in the Waterloo area of London where the film was set; for his role as a bus driver in Ken Loach's Carla's Song, he passed the test for a PSV licence (a licence to drive a bus with passengers) in a Glasgow Leyland Atlantean bus. 'Personal life' Carlyle is the Patron of School For Life Romania, Charity No. 1062953. He is married to makeup artist Anastasia Shirley with whom he has three children: Ava (born 2002), Harvey (born 2004) and Pearce Joseph (born April 2006). The family lives in Glasgow, Scotland. Carlyle is also a supporter of Rangers F.C. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 104 02.png BTS 105 01.png BTS 105 02.png BTS 105 03.png BTS 105 06.png BTS 105 08.png BTS 105 12.png BTS 105 14.png BTS 106 01.png BTS 106 02.png BTS 106 03.png BTS 108 01.png BTS 108 02.png BTS 112 02.png BTS 112 03.png BTS 112 04.png BTS 112 05.png BTS 112 06.png BTS 112 09.png BTS 112 15.png BTS 119 01.png BTS 119 02.png BTS 202 06.png BTS 202 18.png BTS 202 19.png BTS 202 20.png BTS 204 03.png BTS 204 04.png BTS 204 05.png BTS 204 06.png BTS 204 08.png BTS 204 09.png BTS 204 10.png BTS 204 11.png BTS 204 12.png BTS 204 14.png BTS 204 23.png BTS 204 24.png BTS 204 25.png BTS 205 01.png BTS 205 04.png BTS 205 05.png BTS 205 06.png BTS 205 20.png BTS 211 13.png BTS 211 14.png BTS 211 15.png BTS 211 16.png BTS 211 17.png BTS 211 18.png BTS 212 01.png BTS 214 03.png BTS 219 01.png BTS 219 04.png BTS 221 01.png BTS 221 02.png BTS 221 03.png BTS 304 02.png BTS 307 01.png BTS 308 02.png BTS 308 05.png BTS 308 10.png BTS 308 11.png BTS 308 13.png BTS 308 14.png BTS 308 15.png BTS 308 16.png BTS 310 13.png BTS 311 03.png BTS 311 04.png BTS 315 05.png BTS 316 03.png BTS 316 04.png BTS 318 01.png BTS 318 02.png BTS 407 03.png BTS 407 04.png BTS 407 08.png BTS 407 09.png BTS 407 10.png BTS 407 13.png BTS 407 15.png BTS 407 16.png BTS 407 17.png BTS 407 18.png BTS 408 04.png BTS 408 13.png BTS 408 14.png BTS 408 15.png BTS 411 01.png BTS 411 03.png BTS 411 04.png BTS 412 01.png BTS 412 02.png BTS 412 03.png BTS 412 04.png BTS 412 05.png BTS 412 08.png BTS 412 11.png BTS 412 12.png BTS 412 14.png BTS 412 15.png BTS 412 16.png BTS 412 17.png BTS 412 18.png BTS 415 15.png BTS 416 08.png BTS 422 02.png BTS 422 03.png BTS 422 04.png BTS 422 05.png BTS 504 01.png BTS 504 02.png BTS 504 04.png BTS 504 05.png BTS 505 09.png BTS 505 10.png BTS 510 01.png BTS 511 01.png BTS 512 07.png BTS 512 08.png BTS 512 09.png BTS 517 02.png BTS 517 08.png BTS 523 04.png BTS 601 01.png BTS 601 02.png BTS 601 04.png BTS 602 01.png BTS 602 04.png BTS 602 05.png BTS 604 01.png BTS 604 02.png BTS 611 02.png BTS 613 20.png BTS 616 03.png BTS 619 01.png BTS 622 04.png BTS 622 06.png BTS 622 07.png Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast